


Separation

by SquiishyyWuiishyy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: But much darker, Donnie is 15, Human AU, I thought it would be hard since everyone is always, I would never kill her, Icecream kitty is Neo, Kirby is quickly dead btw, Leo is 17, M/M, Mikey and LH are ICONIC, Mikey is 13, Multi, Neo WILL NOT die, None of the bois will die. Just some minor side characters an maybe people like April, Nothing in these tags are relevant to the story, Only a little less than Clem and AJ and Lee and Clem, Or will I?, Raph 16, Shini is a queen, Splinter isn't relevant yet but he'll appear, Tagging isn't even that hard, The Walking Dead AU, Things will go down, Wow, be warned, idk how to tag, jk, she has a special place in my heart, wtf am I doing with my life rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiishyyWuiishyy/pseuds/SquiishyyWuiishyy
Summary: They've been separated for 4 years. 4 years ago they thought they lost each other. They thought they would never see each other again. They never knew that the sad little Leo would be such a great leader. They never knew the slim Raph would be so strong. They never knew the dumb little Donnie would be the most smart person in the apocalypse. They never knew the hyper, clueless Mikey would ever be so aware and careful about his surroundings, but hey, even the apocalyptic kids could bring surprises. (A Human, TWD AU nobody needed or wanted! Also I based some of the characters off of the video game, The Walking Dead.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So... this is my first ao3 Fic. Enjoy this trashy story and if you want more, chapter 1 and 2 is already completed. This is a bit rushed and I will try harder to be patient with other chapters. Hope you enjoy.

They walked the street like stray dogs being on a leash for the first time.

Sadder part was they were just some lone kids with a evil criminal trying to survive.

~

When you have a Sad little 13 year old, a slim 12 year old, a dumb 11 year old, and a hyper and clueless 9 year old, It got harder to deal with them while you take them hostage. Tiger claw dragged the little kids across the dirt as he approached some walkers. Although it had only been about a few months since the walkers started coming around, he was still pretty skilled. A good shot in the head put them out of their misery. That was all it took to kill 1. Also didn't help that they were slow as hell.

A quick tug on the rope connecting the kids sent a few grunts. Tiger claw smiled and looked ahead, seeing a huge amount of walker approaching. What if he just left a kid to distract the walkers?

The sad one would hold them down, the slim one would just break in half, the dumb one is not of use, and the clueless one doesn't have a clue about surviving.

They could always fix the sad one, the slim one, and the clueless one.

He walked towards the kid in the purple jacket and untied him from the rope. He picked him up and threw him onto the field of walkers and continued walking. The other 3 cried out as the dumb one ran for his life, screaming while the walkers chased him.

The whimpers and sobs were kinda annoying after a few minutes so he pulled hard on the rope. The whimpers stopped as they tried to quiet the sad one's crying. The one with the many freckles had the most clueless look on his face, concerned and confused for his friend.

The slim one kicked the sad one's ankle, making the cries quiet extremely.

~

When he arrived at his destination he felt the rope shake. He dragged them towards the gates of his base and knocked. He heard the clang of metal slide as the gate gritted open. He dragged the kids inside and was met with his master, The Shredder, As they would call him. didn't look pleased with the smallest one, the boy with freckles. He untied the little blonde boy and picked him up. He slung the kid over his shoulder and smiled.

"Good job with those two, Tiger Claw. Get them to the bunks while I take out the trash." The two boys screamed for the confused 9 year old, But was dragged to their beds as they watched their little friend get thrown out of the gates.

~

-2 years later-

When Leo woke up, He was extremely confused to find Raph was gone. It was pretty horrifying to find him not here, since he was normally back by 7:00 AM from the night watch out. That was when Tiger claw walked into the room.

"We lost him. He got separated and we couldn't find anything besides his bracelet." Leo was handed a grey wrist band. Leo sobbed as Tiger Claw walked out, slipping the wrist band onto his shaking wrist.

~


	2. The attack

It's not the best feeling when you wake up to screams of terror from outside your door. This was either a bad sign or a terrible sign. It either meant Shredder had killed a innocent with his weapons, or walkers broke in. He quickly stood up and looked out his door, Surprised when he saw the gates broken and battered, while walkers waltzed into the base. His eyes widened and he ducked down, grabbing a brown backpack full of 15 cans of food he stored up. He grabbed his half empty water bottle and his gun and ran out of the window. He climbed up a wall with walkers chasing him.

He landed on the other side of the wall and was almost hit by a random truck. The truck halted to a stop. Out came a guy, about 16 years old. He stared at him with a look of pity.

"Was that your home?" The guy asked with a sad look on his face.

"Basically 3 of my friends are gone because of them and I was kept there against my will... I would never call it a home." Leo sighed sadly as he stared at the walkers destroying the crumbling wall...

"I'm Casey, Get in." Casey grabbed Leo's hand and dragged him into the truck. He pushed him onto the leather seat of the truck and climbed onto his side. He started the engine and started driving towards a area far away. "We didn't attack it if you're wondering."

"We?" Leo hesitantly questioned.

"My group. LH. Mona. April. Karai. Slash. Splinter. Raph. Pet-"

"WHO DID YOU SAY?"

"Pete?"

"Before that!"

"Raph?"

"What do they look like?"

"Crazy red hair, Piercing greens eye, pretty badass."

"I KNOW HIM!"

"Really?"

"YEAH! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 3 YEARS!"

"Well then, let's go!" Casey sped down the road, hitting a few walkers along the way as Leo was thrashed around. They drove down several dirt roads, leaving clouds of dirt in the air. By the time they got there, Leo had 3 new bruises. "What's your name?"

"Leonardo. But call me Leo."

"Raph has missed you like crazy. He's always talking about a Leo, Donnie, and Mikey."

"I miss them."

"I understand how ya' feel..."

"CASEY! GET A MOVE ON MAN! DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?" Raph's loud voice boomed through the empty area they were in.

"I found something better." Casey gave Leo a toothy grin and he walked past Raph, bumping his shoulder. Raph's gaze floated off to the new occupant in the room.

"Leo!" Raph ran up to Leo and picked him up into the air and spun around. He was smiling like a idiot by the time he was back on the ground.

"I thought you were dead!" Leo cried as his eyes became glossy. Tears even rolled down Raph's cheeks.

"You have to stay with us!" Raph shouted.

"O-Okay!"

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! Mikey and Donnie will appear in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? This is a dumb idea so...


End file.
